


Why you should never let Percy roam free

by Zino



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, M/M, Percy Being an Idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zino/pseuds/Zino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I really hope you haven't been running around the camp asking people if you were their type...” </p><p>Nico is starting to regret the day he told Percy his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why you should never let Percy roam free

There are afew things you should probably know about Percy Jackson. For example: he's a demigod, a hero, good looking (according to one very reluctant Nico di Angelo) , maybe a bit stupid (according to everyone but Percy) but generally a caring person who would do anything for his friends.

 

Oh and also, he's everybody's type. _Everybody's._

 

Except, apparently, Nico di Angelo's.

 

Which makes little sense to Percy as he just found out the younger boy used to have a crush on him.

 

Hold on a second.

 

Percy's mouth keeps opening and closing long after Nico has disappeared into the infirmary. He knows he should be more shocked about the fact that the boy Percy thought pretty much hated him, had just told him he actually had fancied the son of Poseidon instead. Apparently this had been going on for years too. And here Percy thought he was good at reading signals and people. (Annabeth is shaking her head – her boyfriend isn't even good at reading _himself_ not to mention other people). But the thing Percy keeps coming back tois something Nico said to him before leaving.

 

“ _You're not my type”._

 

How can Percy Jackson _not_ be someone's type? Even more how can he not be the type of a person that had a crush on him for _years._ It doesn't make any sense to Percy. Does it make sense to anybody?

 

“Does it make sense to you?” Percy finally manages to say out loud to Annabeth who isn't really sure what her boyfriend is talking about this time.

 

“What does? Nico having acrush on you?” Annabeth was maybe not as surprised as she should have been. After all everyone thought she was the one on the receiving end of Hades **'** kid's feelings but somewhere along the way Annabeth had started to feel like that wasn't maybe the truth after all.

 

“No”, Percy interrupts her thoughts, still looking at the closed door of the infirmary Nico had disappeared into with Will Solace, “I mean the 'you're not my type' part. What did he mean I'm not his ty---”

 

He never gets to finish his thoughts when Annabeth gently smacks him on the head, her fist saying something like _Percy for gods sake._

 

So Percy does what Percy thinks is natural – he goes to ask his bro Jason.

 

He finds Jason nearHades' cabin. Actually now that he thinks about it, Percy's pretty sure he saw Jason and Nico talking just few minutes before Nico had made that absurd comment about Percy _not_ being someone's type. Oh and maybe confessed (does it count as a confession when someone is saying they _don't_ have feelings for you anymore) on the side too. Racking his brains, that aren't full of seaweed no matter what Annabeth says, further Percy remembers seeing Jason and Nico hugging. Really, _hugging_! There are so many things wrong with that:

 

A. When did those two suddenly became best friends?

 

B. Nico di Angelo and _hugging?!_ Percy doesn't think so.

 

C. Does this mean that Jason is Nico's type? _Grace? Really now, di Angelo_ , Percy thinks. Sure theson of Jupiter got the whole “superman” look tied down with flying and everything, but he still doesn't come even close to what the son of Poseidon has to offer!

 

Wanting to find out the truth aboutwhether Nico preferred skies over seas Percy signals Jason the international dude code for “come here right now I am feeling really unsure about myself because you may be Nico di Angelo's type when I am not and that's absurd”. But either Jason has forgotten that particular code because he doesn't move even an inch from where he is standing or Percy just signaled him something very different. He hopes it wasn't anything seductive because that would be awkward. Even if Percy is everybody's type (he has decided to ignore Nico's black moment for now) he's pretty sure he and Jason are too far into the bro-zone that they could ever work. Well... they _do_ have this weird on-going battle for the top dog's place that could _theoretically_ lead to some weird sexual tension and probably even weirder make-out sessions but smooching Jason Grace isn't the thing Percy is supposed to think right now _or_ _ever_.

 

When Jason still doesn't seem to understand what Percy means with all that hand waving and gestures, theson of Poseidon reluctantly gives up and walks to the blonde boy instead (Percy:0, Jason:1).

 

“Morning, dude”, he greets the slightly taller boy. Nico's type couldn't have anything to do with height as Percy and Jason were almost at the same level and also both way taller than the tiny Italian.

 

Jason grins sheepishly, looking more Clark Kent than Superman at the moment, “morning.”

 

Technically Percy _could_ make small talk and slowly approach the subject. He's just not really sure whether he should confirm him being everyone's type at first or Nico possibly preferring blondes. But Percy's always been more into straight action than planning ahead; the latter was more Annabeth's fighting style anyway.

 

“Okay so...”, Percy begins surprised how awkward he actually sounds **.** He guesses there are just some conversations you shouldn't have with your bros, “I know we're like total bros and everything but would you say I'm your type? I mean pretending you actually have a thing for guys. Uh... I mean not that I know if you actually have. I just always assumed you were into girls, you know with Piper being your girlfriend and everything. But then again surprise homo-confessions aren't anything new for me anymore I guess.”

 

Jason just stares at his friend babbling on trying to find a red string in all that mess. Maybe Annabeth has been right all along, maybe there's a bit of seaweed inside of Percy's brain. That would explain why Jason can't understand what it is that the other is asking him. So he holds his hands up in defeat.

 

“Percy, dude, slow down. What exactly are you trying to ask me?”

 

Percy stops speaking for a second, takes a deep breath and blurts out, “Nico said I'm not his type. But that can't be true, right? I mean.. I am everybody's type! Right? Buddy? _Jason_?” his voice is pleading like it's a life and death situation whether Percy Jackson is everybody's type or not. But that's not really what _caught_ Jason's interest.

 

“Nico said---” He starts but Percy interrupts him.

 

“That I'm not his type! Insane, am I right?”

 

Jason pushes his glasses up little higher, “no, that's not what I want to know”, he speaks slowly hoping Percy will stay quiet until he has finished his sentence this time, “why would Nico suddenly just tell you you're not his type?” It's not like Jason can't guess what this is all about, but he has sworn not to tell anyone. He can't risk actually blurting out something Percy isn't supposed to know just because he thought Nico had finally come clean to his (old?) crush.

 

“Oh, right, _that_ ”, Percy suddenly sounds quiet and Jason thinks the other boy is slightly blushing. He rocks on his heels a couple of times before opening his mouth and closing it again. It's not like Percy's here confessinghis unrequited love to Jason but somehow the situation feels similarly awkward. It _was_ probably pretty awkward for Nico too. Percy feels a sting of shame inside of him. He hadn't really replied anything to the younger boy. Actually Percy's pretty sure he had looked more like a fish out of water opening and closing his mouth without saying anything more intelligent than “wait”. But then again what are you supposed to say when someone tells you they used to have a crush on you but not anymore (and also that _you weren't their type!_ ). Percy thinks he needs to consult Piper on this later. And then have a talk with Nico. Later. Maybe. No, definitely.

 

“So”, Percy tries to get his brain back to the topic on hand, which is talking to Jason and not having long inner monologues with himself, “uh... okay, so basically Nico maybe confessed tome about having, no... used to having feels for me. Yeah, total shocker there I know, but long story short I guess he's over me and he claimed I'm not even his type anymore.” _Which can't be true, right?_ Percy adds in his mind because Jason suddenly looks pretty scary and he has no idea why, unless his blonde friend is a big homophobe and is about to beat Nico for confessing and Percy for being confessed at.

 

But that's not like Jason, right? Percy sure hopes so as he touches his pockets just to make sure Riptide is still there ready to be used if Jason decides now would be a good time to test whether he was stronger than Percy.

 

“Jason? Buddy...?” Percy backs off few steps, you know, just to be safe. He doesn't want to be ingrabbing distance and find himself soaring through the sky in a headlock one second and falling down hard at the next.

 

“And what”, Jason starts, stepping those two steps forward, not giving Percy a chance to escape the possible Jason styled headlock that looks a lot like a hug gone wrong, “ _exactly_ did you answer to Nico?”

 

 _Okay,_ Percy panics, _Jason is really scary!_ He thinks he gets it. Jason's in love with Nico and now Percy has become a main target of his jealous feelings. Or, _or_ ! Maybe Jason's in love with Percy too! That would make sense with Percy being everybody's type and so on. Jason is clearly trying to act all scary to find out if Percy accepted Nico's weird reversal love-confession and is now taken. Which he is! Hello, Annabeth _anyone_? When Aphrodite said she was going to make Percy's love life interesting he guesses this is what she meant. Some weird demigods plus one mortal mixed in -harem for the son of Poseidon.

 

Percy waves his hands in front of Jason trying to make him snap out of whatever jealous trance he's in right now, “well truth to be told, I didn't really get to say anything before he said we were cool and everything and ran back to Will Solace.” Percy finishes lamely and _oh_ because since when had Nico and Will started to hang out together anyway? Somehow Percy is starting to see a pattern here and that pattern has blue eyes and blond hair. What was wrong with green and black these days?

 

The answer seems to relax Jason and suddenly he's back to his normal self, smiling and everything. Percy sighs in relief, he does not want to get on Jason's bad side ever again. And if he ever does he would prefer it to be in the middle of the ocean.

 

“So Nico finally managed to say it out loud”, Jason smiles, “I'm so glad. It was killing me for seeing it killing him.”

 

Percy puts two and two together and realizes that Jason _knew._ And before him too! So for some reason Nico decided to tell some guy he met like four years after Percy, that he fancied the strongest demigod on earth. Not cool, di Angelo, _not cool_ (also as much as Percy hates it he guesses this makes it Percy:0, Jason:2). Part of him wants to question Jason on the exact nature of the relationship he shares with the Hades kid but it's like 5am at the moment and Percy has some more pressing issues on his hands.

 

Like, how come he's not Nico's type?

 

So he goes back to the beginning of their talk and asks Jason again if _in theory_ Percy could be Jason's type. Before the son of Jupiter gets to answer anything Percy hastily adds that _this is totally no homo and doesn't mean I want to make out with you._

 

Jason stares at him for a while like Percy had just said something really stupid, but then cocks his head to the other side anyway and studies Percy for a moment. Scratching his head Jason finally comes to the conclusion that he doesn't think he has a type so it's impossible to say if Percy's his type or not. Jason only knows he likes girls and obviously Percy doesn't fall into that category so he guesses technically Percy isn't his type ( _Jason, not you too,_ Percy groans).

 

“Well at least tell me what makes me _not_ Nico's type then! It can't be the girl part this time”, Percy counters, sounding desperate. If there was something wrong with him he was going to fix it.

 

Jason fixes his gaze on Percy's eyes, “look dude, I don't think you should joke about Nico's feelings. You don't really know what he's been going through.” And there it is again, the scary, serious Jason. Percy makes a mental note of being extra careful when mentioning thedi Angelo boy around his apparently over-protective, big and scary friend.

 

“I'm not making fun of his feelings”, Percy tells the truth, because he isn't. Really, “I just... Look, dude. I'm everybody's type. So how come I'm not Nico's type? It bothers me!”

 

Closing his eyes, Jason sighs in defeat. Sometimes he can't believe this is the same guy who saved everybody from Kronos' attack and went through Tartarus and everything. But he guesses that's what makes him Percy Jackson – really cool the other day and extremely lame on another. Jason's secretly glad Nico seems to be finally over Percy, he can do about hundred times better. And less dumb. When Jason doesn't answer right away Percy keeps talking:

 

“So are you Nico's type then?”

 

That gets Jason's attention, “what? No. We're just friends.” _Hah!_ Percy triumphs. So no secret feelings for Jason! This totally makes it Percy:1, Jason:2. Jason ignores his friend making victory poses for no apparent reason and continues:

 

“Maybe he meant his type is a little less... I don't know, straight? ( _dumb_ , Jason corrects in his mind) And more like...” Jason waves his hands not sure how to end the sentence. He hopes Percy gets it.

 

Which the son of Poseidon does. In a way. “I see”, he nods, “but I still better make sure everyone else thinks I'm their type, even if Nico refuses to see the obvious...”

 

Percy mutters something about finding Piper but before he gets to run away Jason takes a firm grip on the other guy's shoulder, “Look! Just... don't go around telling people about Nico's... hmm... private matters, okay? That guy's still pretty uncomfortable with the whole thing so...” Jason reminds Percy. The fact that Nico came out to his old crush didn't probably mean he was ready to come out for the whole camp. Percy rolls his eyes like asking if Jason thinks he's stupid in which Jason almost rolls his eyes for the answer “yes”.

 

“I won't tell anyone”, he reassures Jason and with that Percy is off probably stopping the first poor demigod who dares to step in his field of vision and asking them if he was their type or more like forcing them to admit Percy was their type.

 

\- - -

 

The news of Percy Jackson's doings travel slowly to theinfirmary where Nico has been spending the last couple of days because of certain _doctor's orders._ While he may have complained a little (okay maybe a lot) about staying there it wasn't actually _that_ bad. Especially being around one cheery Apollo kid was really not clearly as annoying as Nico sometimes made it sound. He has, despite trying to fight the fact, come to a conclusion that yes, maybe he had just _the_ _tiniest_ crush on Will Solace. A crush he would _not_ be telling anyone anytime soon (not even to Jason because he really didn't need big let's-get-Nico-and-Will-together -planning parties in his life), especially not to Will. In fact Nico is pretty sure he has had enough of stupid crushes for a lifetime and this he would gladly take with him to the grave... or at least to the Underworld. Not that he is planning to chat with his father about it either. Or with Persephone who, Nico is almost certain, had noticed his little thing for Percy as there had once been a very awkward breakfast where his immortal step-mom had suddenly started asking what did Nico think about theson of Poseidon's sea-green eyes. Needless to say Nico hadn't been eating anymore morning cereals with his godly family after that.

 

Besides, Will is _nice,_ and there aren't too many people that are that nice to theson of Hades so Nico doesn't really want to risk anything by accidentally slipping that maybe he thinks Solace is pretty hot _and not because he's the son of sun god._ There are no guarantees how Will would take the news. Percy hasn't showed himself to Nico after the younger boy had broken the news about how he _really_ felttowards the sea-god’s son. Nico thinks there are probably two possible reasons for that – either Percy doesn't want anything to do with him anymore because Nico's weird and gross or, more likely, Percy's still opening and closing his mouth trying to understand what just (ok, more like three days ago) happened. Part of the reason Nico is secretly glad he's forced to stay in the infirmary is the fact that he doesn't risk the chance of running into Percy. He may be over him (more or less), but it doesn't suddenly make Percy unattractive and Nico's not sure how he would deal with two good looking guys in the near distance at the same time. Besides, despite of being brave and telling Percy the truth, Nico is slowly starting to regret anything he may have blurted out, maybe he isn't ready for anyone else than Jason knowing his secret after all. What if it all turns out really bad like ---

 

“Patients who are still recovering from effects of overly used shadow travel and from werewolves' wounds and only gods know from what, shouldn't be thinking worrying thoughts – that will only slow the process of healing and may force me to keep you here another day.”

 

“What?” It takes Nico five seconds to realise Will has emerged to his side, arms full of bandages and other stuff he has used to patch Nico up the last three days.

 

The camp's best doctor flashes him the kind of sunny smile that makes Nico want to groan out loud. “All I'm saying that you should stop worrying. It isn't good for the skin. And as we are trying to stop your skin and the whole you with it from vanishing, worrying about things is no-do. Doctor's orders.”

 

Nico narrows his eyes, “you can't just _doctor's orders_ me to stop worrying!”

 

“Aha! So you were worrying!” Will drops the bandages and other stuff he's carrying onto Nico's bed.

 

“I wasn't worrying, I was just... thinking about things”, Nico clicks his tongue annoyed. Yes, he may have a tiny crush on the healer boy but it still doesn't change the fact thatsaid healer boy is as aggravating as Hades.

 

“Thinking about what?” Will asks him as he rolls Nico's pajama sleeves up (Nico has given up trying to tell Will that he, in fact, doesn't like too much touching and can handle the sleeves of his pajamas on his own thank you very much) and tries to get conversation rolling. He has this, yet another, annoying habit of trying to get to know Nico and acting like he's interested in anything Nico says. _Which isn't clearly the truth because why should anyone care about me that much,_ the tiny Italian reminds himself before he lets his hopes go up. It's probably just anApollo thing, or just aWill Solace thing but either way it doesn't really mean that he actually cares about Nico.

 

“Nothing much. Just... everything that has happened”, Nico finally vaguely answers to him while Will is changing the bandages on his right arm to cover the now almost healed scratch wounds. _Obviously_ Nico isn't going to tell the other that he was thinking about Percy maybe not wanting to talk to him anymore. Or the fact that every time Solace smiles at him like that it makes Nico thank the gods he's laying on the bed because he's pretty sure his legs would give up on him at some point.

 

Will raises his eyebrow, clearly not believing that to be the whole truth but for once doesn't argue back. He keeps wrapping Nico's arms in silence which the other boy finds pretty weird as there usually isn't too much silence between them. Nico's almost tempted to ask if anything is bothering Will, but he's not sure if he wants to imply he cares about the blonde boy on some level. He's not even sure how to continue this new and weird-ish relationship they have once he's out of the infirmary tomorrow morning. Part of him wants to run away and avoid Will Solace because that's easy and being unnoticeable is what Nico does great. But atiny part of him wants to keep hanging out with the sun god's son because it makes him feel good and Nico's not sure when was the last time he has felt so good. He's been spending the past four years or so mourning his sister's death, hating himself, trying to hate Percy Jackson, and generally feeling miserable and unwanted. Hazel's been there to make things little better but feeling light like this is still a new feeling for Nico - he wants to keep hanging onto it.

 

“All done”, Will finally breaks the silence. Nico hastily retreats his arms back under his blankets. “I'll get you something to eat and then you can start resting again”, he adds before hurrying out of Nico's room before the the other gets to snap his usual “haven't I done enough resting already” back at him.

 

Nico sighs and closes his eyes. He guesses he can start worrying about what to do or not to do about Will Solace tomorrow morning when he's supposed to return to the normal camp world. So he may as well enjoy these last hours in the infirmary, while his hands still tingle from where Solace had touched them. He's going to have to give up on the blonde guy sooner or later anyway so he's going to let himself feel good a little longer.

 

Except “good” and “Nico di Angelo” don't go together too well because Percy Jackson is suddenly at the door ready to ruin Nico's life. Again.

 

“So this is where you've been hiding!” Percy points his finger at Nico looking rather... angry? From the dark marks under his eyes Nico can tell Percy hasn't been sleeping too well for the past two nights. But it's not his problem anymore – Nico has spent enough time worrying about Percy Jackson and he's not gonna start it again.

 

The son of Hades clicks his tongue annoyed, “I haven't been _hiding,_ I've been resting here for three days on doctor's orders”, for once he's thankful to Will for coming up with this excuse. Percy ignores Nico's tone and comes closer. Up close Nico can easily tell the other is angry. Though the reason is beyond him.

 

“You”, Percy starts, suddenly looking more pouting than angry ( _cute,_ Nico almost thinks before catching himself), “do you have _any_ idea what you have done to me?”

 

 _Well do you have any idea what you did to me these past years?!_ Nico swallows the comeback. He's not going to get all angry because of Percy again. Besides Will strictly told him not to feel aggressive so that Nico won't accidentally start summoning skeletons and weaken himself again. So instead Nico just stares into Percy's eyes. Into those sea-green eyes. That aren't his type anymore.

 

“I don't even have any idea what you're talking about any less what I've done to you”, Nico takes a deep breath and answers calmly. Well remembering their last conversation three days ago Nico actually has a vague idea what he has done to Percy but he hopes it isn't the case because that isn't a conversation he wants to hold in the infirmary. Or preferable anywhere. It's the type of conversation Nico wishes he's never going to have.

 

But Percy has never made his life too easy.

 

“I thought I was _everyone's_ type!” Percy crosses his arms. Nico groans – of course it's about that.

 

“Look, Percy---” he tries to stop the conversation before Percy gets too into it. But the older boy doesn't let him.

 

“No, you look! I was supposed to be everyone's type and then you went and said that... that _thing!_ So of course I'm left confused and wondering whether there are actually other idiots that don't consider me their type and--”

 

“I really hope you haven't been running around the camp asking people if you were their type...” Nico hides his face behind his hands. He can't believe he used to have a crush on this idiot. The guy's a joke.

 

“I have been running around the camp asking people if I was their type”, Percy confirms Nico's fears, “and turns out I'm only Annabeth's type!”

 

Nico takes a peek at the older boy who actually dares to look shocked. Like Percy really, _really_ thought he was everyone's type. Nico doesn't know what to say, he can't believe he once thought Percy was cool.

 

“So long story short, my self-confidence has been shattered all thanks to you! So what are you gonna do about it, di Angelo?” Percy tries to look threatening. It would probably work on fresh born satyr babies, but not against the mildly pissed off Hades kid.

 

“Nothing. I am going to do nothing about it, _Jackson”,_ Nico answers him in a venomous tone, “considering that I've spent the last four years hating myself thanks to _you,_ I'd say we're even now.” He doesn't mean to let the bitter words out. It's not Percy's fault, it was never Percy's fault. Nico's not really angry at Percy or at himself anymore but there's so much he never said to Percy that sometimes things like this just slip out. The mood drops and the heavy awkward silence Nico was expecting to come sooner or later thanks to his earlier confession, now hangs above them like a hungry cleaning harpy.

 

“I...” Immediately Nico wants to apologize. Percy just stares at him like Nico just hit him to the face with a dead fish then he raises his left hand and cuts Nico's apology short,

 

“No, you're right”, all the angry act has disappeared from Percy's face and now he looks something between awkward and sad. Nico himself feels the same, more on the awkward side though. Percy looks at him and suddenly he doesn't look like an idiot anymore; he has his serious face on, the one Nico will do anything for like the past has proved, “I never... not even in my wildest dreams, and I have pretty wild ones sometimes, would have thought that you had a cr---”

 

“It's okay! You don't have to say it!” Nico hurries to stop anything Percy's going to say because suddenly Will Solace is back carrying bread and fruits in his arms.

 

“---crush on me.” Percy finishes looking sympathetic and Nico wonders if he's strong enough to kill Percy, shadow travel out of here right now and possibly never coming back. The _only_ thing he wanted to avoid was Will ever finding out that he's a freak who had a crush on the son of Poseidon but the satyr's out of the bag now thanks to Percy. Nico can't help himself, he steals a glance at the young healer, feeling terrified of what he might discover on his face. The other boy's expression doesn't change in any way – like he hadn't even heard Percy revealing Nico's dirty little secret. It doesn't help – Nico wants out of here, now. He feels sick to his stomach. No matter how many times Jason stated nobody's going to hate him because of it Nico still has problems actually believing it. And now his only potential new friend has found out (unless Will is slower than Percy which is probably impossible but still) at the worst time possible.

 

He's going to stop it right now, Nico decides as he centers his vision to the wall opposite of him, he's going to stop liking Solace this very second before things get awkward. He can blame Percy for being some idiotic mistake of the youth (which he truly was), he can explain Will he's not like that anymore, he's never been like _that._ He just never knew any better and _please don't think I'm weird._

 

Maybe it's Nico's sudden expression turned into stone or the fact that Will is only a feet away from his patient's bed that makes Percy finally notice they aren't alone anymore. At least he has enough decency to actually blush. “Oh, I didn't notice you were there Will”, Percy waves his hand awkwardly when Will lowers the food on the table next to Nico's bed. He's smiling friendly at the older boy, “I swear I wasn't being sneaky on purpose. I just didn't want to say anything and interrupt your _conversation._ ” The way he emphasis the word “conversation” makes it very clear to Nico (and to Percy if he has any actual seaweed-free brain cells left) that there's no way Will _didn't_ hear what Percy and Nico were discussing earlier. Nico's even more ready to shadow travel the Hades out of there – screw the doctor's orders!

 

“I see...”, Percy mumbles looking at all the fruits Will has brought, “It's snack-time already? Well I guess I should be going then? I'll... Uh... I'll talk to you later, Nico. You know about...”, Percy shots an apologetic look at Nico and signals something with his hands. Now, Nico isn't exactly the expert when it comes to the modern dude code, but there are some signals that have stayed the same for decades and even a kid from the 30's can understand that particular signal. He looks at Percy, red faced and horrified that the older guy would actually signal him _that_! It's not like Nico hasn't _ever_ thought about it, but this is all so wrong for so many reasons. Mainly because a) Percy's still dating Annabeth b) Will is right there and c) Nico's only fourteen (plus 70+ years or so) for Hades' sake!

 

The Son of Poseidon seems to notice his mistake soon too. Nico knows it was a mistake judging from the as horrified expression on Percy's face. He hurries to apologize to everyone in the room as Will is still looking rather shocked too:

 

“S-shit”, He gasps, “that wasn't what I was supposed to signal you! Man, what's up with my dude-code signals today... I meant we're going to talk about your C R U S H on me (apparently Percy thinks Will doesn't get what he's talking about if he says the letters separately) and the reason _why I'm not your type anymore,_ and not you and me getting it on.”

 

Nico buries himself under his blankets and swears, not on the Styx though, to never come out anymore. There's still an opinion to sacrifice thelast of his strength to summon some very angry skeleton warriors to take Percy away somewhere he doesn't bother people ever again. Nico's pretty sure Solace would even forgive him for using his underworld-y powers this time. It was probably going to be the last time they'd talk anyway. Seaweed brain (Nico silently thanks Annabeth for the fitting nickname) has said too much for there to be any room in Will's mind for any doubt about what _exactly the_ son of Hades feels for the older black-haired idiot. Percy, on the other hand, hopes Jason doesn't hear about this incident and think Percy let Nico's secret out on purpose. Theson of Poseidon thinks he should start training a little harder anyway, just in case Jason decides to blame him.

 

Since the guy he came to talk to, is hiding under the blankets and the doctor in the room looks like he's debating whether to yell at Percy for upsetting his patient or acting like he just didn't witness all _that,_ the green-eyed demigod thinks it's his cue to leave. Percy's almost at the door when he turns around, remembering there's something he hasn't asked Will yet.

 

“Hey, Will”, Percy says stealing the Apollo kid's attention away from peeling the fruits (so he did decide to go with the ignore-everything-that-just-happened -route), “would you say I'm your type?”

 

They can both hear Nico groaning loud under his covers a second before he emerges to the daylight again, embarrassed and angry, “Percy, I swear on the river Styx if you don't stop asking that---”

 

“Partly, I guess” Will Solace is quick to answer before Nico manages to finish whatever he was promising to do with Percy. The answer earns both Percy and Nico stare at the healer like he just hit the target with his arrows for once.

 

Percy is the first one to recover, “R-really?!” he sounds so happy Nico wants to punch him (because Percy is acting like an idiot again and _not_ because Nico's jealous of Percy being partly Will Solace's type). Will just flashes the sea god's son a sheepish grin,

 

“I like black hair.”

 

Nico's glad Will is still looking at Percy because he's pretty sure his whole face has gone red. He doesn't hear what Percy thinks of being partly of Will's type – all he can think about is Will Solace preferring black hair. It's not enough to get his hopes up, after all there were plenty of black haired girls at the camp but it doesn't stop Nico for feeling little giddy either. Not that any of this, besides the color of Rachel's hair, is showing on his face as Nico has mastered the art of pokerface many years ago already.

 

Deep in thought Nico barely notices Percy leaving the infirmary and Will going back to peeling pears for theinjured Italian. It's only when Will speaks again that Nico realises they are alone once again.

 

“So Percy's not your type?”

 

“Uh”, is all Nico manages to get out. He usually has a snappy comeback or two reserved for Solace but his _thing_ for Percy Jackson wasn't on the list Nico thought he and son of Apollo would ever discuss. Will's question makes him to remember why he was ready to kill Percy in the first place; hisdeep secret's out in the front of his very newly found crush. Nico visibly flinches, terror making a comeback to his face and Will seems to notice this.

 

“Look, I'm not going to judge but...” he starts. Nico wants to look anywhere but Will's face because even if he says he's not judging the blonde's tone says otherwise. He knew this, he knew Will would think he's a freak. _Thanks a fucking lot, Percy Jackson, for destroying this as well,_ Nico thinks furiously and is glad he's still feeling pretty weak because otherwise theinfirmary's floor would have cracked already.

 

“...but Percy Jackson, _really_?” Will finishes and forces one slice of pear into Nico's mouth.

 

“BGUGH?” Nico almost chokes on the piece of fruit. Will smiles at him and no matter how hard Nico tries to avoid looking at the other boy he can't keep himself from looking away from that smile for too long.

 

“What I mean is... there are tons of really attractive Aphrodite boys and you fell for the guy who smells like seaweed all the time”, Will shakes his head like he's disappointed in Nico. It's what theson of Hades was expecting but not in a way he was expecting.

 

“I...” Nico finally manages to swallow the piece of pear. He's feeling confused. Will's not really judging him, well other than falling for Percy (Nico's judging himself for that stupid decision too, in fact, the whole world should probably judge him for that). But it's too late, Nico has already sworn to stop liking the Apollo kid before he screws up things again.

 

He's really going stop this, he's going to annihilate this crush. Nico's going to---

 

“Then again, the one I like smells like dried up old bones, so I guess I shouldn't be talking”, Will says casually like he's talking about the weather while peeling another pear for Nico, pressing it to the other boy's hand causing their fingers to gently brush.

 

“Eat up, Underworld prince. _Doctor's orders_ ”, theson of Apollo winks at him and Nico is pretty sure Will, with the rest of the camp, can hear all the skeletal butterflies making a huge racket in his stomach.

 

And maybe, just _maybe_ he's going to keep liking Will Solace just alittle bit longer.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic for this fandom (and first fic on this site)... I swear Percy wasn't supposed to be this big of an idiot. I don't know what happened, he got out of my hands! Sorry if I destroyed the other characters as well.


End file.
